


Moments Caught

by ExtraPenguin



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin





	Moments Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Path](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Path/gifts).




End file.
